


Dust in the water

by Serenade_Bleue



Series: polyamory fanfics [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cherryberry - Freeform, Classicberry - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mermaids, Meroctopus Sans, Multi, Polyamory, Red need a hug, Sanscest - Freeform, blue will give them hugs, classiccherryberry, humans are poachers, kustard - Freeform, mermonsters, mershark blue, mershark red, minors characters death, prejudice agains sharks, prejudice against octopuses, red is dying, sans need a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenade_Bleue/pseuds/Serenade_Bleue
Summary: Red could barely breath. Sans was doing his best to push water into his magical gills with his tiny tentacles to make him breath. The tiny octopus was doing his best to keep him alive.
Relationships: CherryBerry, ClassicBerry, Kustard, classiccherryberry - Relationship
Series: polyamory fanfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884109
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Dust in the water

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Octopus sans and shark Red](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/700612) by Grimmchronicles. 



> I had this fic idea for a while :3  
> i saw Grimmchronicles's work on twitter and it made me write this. There is a lot of angst and they all need a hug qwq

Red could barely breath. Sans was doing his best to push water into his magical gills with his tiny tentacles to make him breath. The tiny octopus was doing his best to keep him alive.

Trying to move started to become really difficult. Even being under water couldn't make the mershark felt light as a feather. Now the water's pression was crushing him, making him cry silently as the net was still caging him. He couldn't swim, not after all his struggles. The only thing he could do now was slowly giving up and drown, or die of starvation if Sans continued to make him breath. If Red was almost ready to give up, it wasn't the case for the small merskeleton.

Red remembered the first time they met. After sneaking out the house he shared with his brother to avoid all the chores the said brother told him to do, he found a good spot to hide. He wasn't too afraid. He had a few hours ahead before Edge would finish his training with Felldyne and start searching for him to smack him behind the head before making him finally do his chores. Then, Red would just tell him he was patrolling but it was a long time since Edge was done with believing his bullshit. After yelling at each other, Edge would prepare dinner, maybe some tasty clams' lasagnas, and they would watch “Under the sea with Mettaton” through their magical bubble screen (bless Alphy's smart inventions). Heh, nice family moments.

Still, Red made sure to check their territory. Avoidind the chores doesn't mean he had to let himself get distracted and forget how the ocean could be dangerous. Of course, he never had been good at following his own advices, because, when he started to hunt his lunch, what he found left him speechless.

A mermaid. A small meroctopus sleeping peacefully under the waving sunlight.

Oh yes he remembered their first encounter like if it was yesterday. Sans was so tiny, sunbathing on a warm rock, oblivious of any danger. Oblivious because he was a blue rings octopus, so deadly that no one in the ocean would dare to mess with him. That's why Red didn't attack him. One bite and he was dead. But Sans blinked awake, looked at him with hazy eyelight, smiled kindly and from that very moment, Red knew he wouldn't be able to go away. He approached, still a little suspicious, but the little monster just stretched his limbs, rolled on his back and resumed his interrupted nap, fishes doing their own buisness around the coral reef. Red stayed still a while, fascinated by the electric blue of the other's body. A bright color screaming “Danger! Very deadly! Don't come any closer!”. The small monster opened an eye and, seeing that the big scarred shark was still there, watching him like a creep, he started to feel like “maybe” he should be worried. Sure the shark would die if he bit him, but if the big guy was stupid enough to not understand danger signals, he wasn't ready to take the bet.

“Soooo,” He said evenly, “It's a beautiful day outside huh?”

A snort was his only answer. At last, the other seemed to understand him.

“The name's Sans,” He continued, the dark blue circles pattern on his body twitching to vent the growning stress, “What's yours?”

“Red.” The tiger shark said, showing his sharp striped red colored tail to show where he got the name.

Sans snorted too. A nice and accurate name.

“Dunno what you want from me “Red” but, huh, i'm just sunbathing. Nothing really interesting to see here.”

The situation could have ended here. The shark could have swam away and never came back and everything would have only stayed in their memory like an awkward encounter. But sometimes, Life don't follow the ocean's current like a good puppy. So when Sans noticed a light red blush spreading on the other's cheeks, he just stayed silent. The shark, who was staring at him seconds ago, was now avoiding his gaze, face flushed like coral powder.

“Huh...” Started Sans. He didn't know what to say. “Y'know...there's plenty of place here. You can stay and sunbath. I don't mind, I mean, if you're not busy!”

Red stayed. They spent the whole afternoon chating and sleeping under the sunlight. They met often after that event, to sunbath or eat together. Sans was always happy to see him, his eyes shining like tiny pearls. Seeing this made the big shark blush hard. He never encountered someone that eager to spend time with him. It's been a long time since Edge was a tiny guppy and stayed by his side and followed him everywhere he went. Of course Sans wasn't his brother, but it was nice when the meroctopus waved playfully at him when he was spotting him, but not coming too close.

Eventually the more they started to knew each other, Red learnt Sans's reasons to be so cautious. The small mer belonged to one of the most dangerous see monsters species. Respected but also feared. Sans tried to not give a fuck about what other people thought. But sometimes, it was sad to see them flee or openly avoid him because they were afraid of him. The shark was one of the rare mer he could talk with openly. He just tried to not touch him, afraid of freaking him out. Some monsters still believed that blue rings meroctopus' poison was also on their skin, and Sans didn't want to lose his new friend because he touched his hand.

At first, Red felt offended that Sans was holding himself back and acted differently from his true personnality, just to not upset other mers. But he could underand why. As a tiger shark, he wasn't the kind of monster with the best reputation either. Mers tended to be careful around them because they were “agressive” or “short-tempered”. Red tried to show his soft side, but when people expect you to act a certain way, you end up to be too tired to act otherwise.

Yeah. Red could understand. But he still felt unhappy about the fact that Sans thought he would freak out. He wasn't afraid. And, deep inside him, he also wanted to touch the meroctopus, hold his hand, his head, maybe even cuddle him. Face flushed, moving slowly to not scare his tiny friend, he silently touched one of his fingers. Sans looked timidly at him. The shark moved his hand to gently cover the other petite hand, holding it, petting the delicate phalanges with his thumb. Then, he picked the blue mer up and hugged him against his big chest. Surprised, Sans didn't speak, and finally started to cry before hugging him back.

Their meetings became even more regular. After exchanging their shellphone numbers, they would talk almost every two days, chatting about work or the next time they would see each other.

When Red decided to kiss Sans for the first time, he knew that Sans wouldn't give him a deadly kiss. It was one of those beautiful night times where Sans wanted to go stargazing. They watched the stars and the bright full moon. Sans eyelights were sparkling with pure joy, the moonlight reflecting beautifully on his ivory bones. He talked about all the stars he knew, pointing at Red his favourite constellations. And when Red's amused eyes locked up with Sans's, he stayed put, captivated by those tiny pearls. He leaned toward his friend, his eyes closed, and brushed his teeth against the other. It was tender, slow and chaste, but it was so good. Red could feel his soul beating hard in is ribcage. When he lean back he saw Sans breathing heavily, but the small mer didn't looked scared. His hands were holding the mershark ribs like he was afraid he would vanish if he let go. Red kissed him again, but this time, Sans wraped his arms aroud his skull, deepening the kiss, and forcing his brand new mate to lay against a rock to support his starving desire to suck off his big face. From that moment, they knew they would stay together forever.

When they announced to their brothers they were dating, the two slenders skeletons just stared at them, a little shocked. When Sans asked him to come met his boyfriend and his boyfriend's brother, Papyrus didn't expect to see two huge tiger sharks, sit at one of Grillby's table. His big brother was holding the smaller shark's hand while the bigger shark with a sharp face was glaring at him. Despite his orange magic, he still wore the pretty blue rings of his specie. He knew other mers tried to be very cautious around them. Even if this behavior saddened him, he always acted cheerfully and friendly with everyone. He knew Sans always brushed it off with a smile only to hide that he was affected. So watching him being so happy and cuddly with this huge shark helped him to feel more relaxed.

Edge didn't speak a lot during the meal, observing his big brother, frowning like he always do. He tried to not being too harsh with the small meroctopus, but all of this just stirred a protective instinct inside him. Red and him always looked for each other since their father passed away. Edge was here when Red fought and received his scars just because some stupid mers wanted to mess with the big bad shark. He knew Sans could kill him with one bite. But it's been a very long time since he saw Red that happy. If this tiny deadly octopus was the one who succeded, then who was he to say no?

Of course the two little brothers were a little confused and worried, but they both trusted in their brothers judgement. So, the meal ended delightfully, and Papyrus even invited the sharks to come eat at their home the next week. Quickly, they agreed to eat at the sharks place the next time because it was easier for the meroctopuses to fit inside.

Sans and Red spent a lot of their time together, giving each other gifts, kisses and trash puns. The size difference didn't make sex activities easy, but both of them were perfeclty happy with eating each other out or with soulsex. They made so many life projects, like build a house, have a garden, a big sunbath rock for both of them, a good spot to see the stars. And recently, two years after their first encounter, they even discussed about a futur family.

But now...now everything was over.

All this projects dusting pitifully in the current.

Red was dying.

Curses upon humans!

Curses upon those land abominations destroying everything on their way!

Curses upon those fishermen who decided to come fish in their kingdom with their big shitcan.

Why did they let their shellphones at home? Why did they thought it was a good idea to not bring them to have some privacy and not being bothered by repetitive messages of their friends, asking if today was the day they planed to have a baby? Why were they so stupid? Now they were alone.

Everything happened so fast. One second Sans and Red were peacefully swimming together, one second after a huge net was falling on them, trapping Red inside. The shark struggled to free himself, Sans doing his best to pull the net away, but he was already moved upward. Red tried to push Sans out, to not let him being caught too. But the octopus gripped strongly his ribs. It was out of question to let his mate behind. So the mershark curled up around his tiny lover to protect him as the net broke the water.

When the land-dwellers pulled the net on their deck, Red's head bumped against the hard floor, making him dizzy. It took them several seconds to find their bearings, but the deep ugly laughs of the men congratulating themselves about their catch alarmed them.

There were a lot of humans.

Panicked but mostly furious, Sans bit every hands who dared touch his beloved mate, three humans instantely yelled, fall back and started to feel the burning sensation in their flesh.

The others meatbags started to shout orders, they didn't expect to catch a deadly mermaid. Sans slapped Red's cheek to make him regain full conciousness, he was using too much venom, it would take weeks to regenerate it.

Suddenly, a strong hand grasped him, pulling him away from his mate. He was dangling upside down by one of his tentacles, blinded because of the afernoon sunlight. He didn't think; he saw the shine of a sharp blade, acted on insinct and teleported a few meters away. He didn't want to go too far, and leaving Red alone on this deck wasn't an option.

Hopefully, the short travel desoriented the human who missed him. Sans fell on the floor, one tentacle cut and already dusting into the asshole's hand. But he didnd't have time to mourn his lost limb. While he tried to crawl back to his mate, still surrounded by angry humans, the one he teleported away from ran to him to finish the job, but teleportation side effects can really be bitchy to the brain and the asshole just fell forward next to Sans who bit the hand that was about to catch him again.

The other humans stayed speechless. Did that tiny vermin just killed four of them in one bite? The one who seemed to be the leader barged orders to his subordinates who started to tangle Red more with the net to restrain his movements.

Sans yelled “NO!” He needed to free Red from the net if he wanted to teleport with him. While the handmen tried to restrain the struggling shark, the leader walked cautiously to Sans. Sans thought maybe he had enough venom for one more bite, but the the human wasn't going to do the same mistake than the other fools. He lifted one of his boots, ready to just crush Sans's fragile bones right here. The mer turned pale. No No NO! He couldn't jump and he needed to spare his magic to cut the net and teleport with Red! He needed to do something! Anything!

When the smirking human was about to stomp on the octopus, he didn't hear the warning yell behind him. A red bone stabbed him in the back, right into his soul. His eyes widened, he cought one or two time, and then his soul shattered, leaving his corpse drop dead on the deck.

Sans looked in Red direction. The shark was choking heavily, eyes wide open, body still trapped in the net. The gesture he made to throw the bone made his arm rasp against the iron rope, leaving deep cut into the bones. When the machine dropped him harshly on the deck, Red felt his shoulder and some of his ribs crack, but it didn't matter right now. He needed to protect Sans.

The humans, now panicked after losing their leader, jumped on the mershark to dust him for good. The ship was rather large, the kind dirty poachers would use. So that meant a LOT of humans to fight.

Red used his large tail to push away the two meatbags who jumped on him, projecting them against a wall. He was a big monster. Usually, he would just tear them appart, but now every move he made hurted him more. He yelled at Sans to stay away, he didn't want to hurt him by accident. But the meroctopus wasn't done yet. Even if his attacks were smaller than his mate's, he still threw a range of regular and blue attacks to slow down or distract the bastards trying to end Red with their knives.

Red fought like a demon to protect his mate, ripping every arms and legs he could reach with his sharp teeth, the net cuting into his ecto-flesh. The more he moved, the more he exhausted himself, tangling more in the iron rope. But it wasn't enough. The humans started to back off, it was time to end it. Sans already pulled out his blasters, firing at the machine connected to the net, breaking it in one shot. He crawled toward his mate. The net was sturdy. He had to cut it before going back to the water. There was no way Red could swim properly because of it.

His soul pounding in his chest, he summoned a bone and tried to cut the rope. Shit! Why was it so difficult?!

Red yelled something. Maybe his name? Sans didn't know. But the only thing he heard was the shoot of a blaster while a thick ribcage was pressed above him. There was another yell. A corpse falling on the deck, a gun crashing next to it. Red's blaster didn't only killed the human, it dig a large hole in the floor. And judging by all the shout and noises, water was probably flooding into the hold.

The remaining terrified humans started to run out of their sigh. If they didn't do something, the ship would sink soon.

But when Sans thought they were finally alone so he could try again to tear the rope appart, three humans appeared. Why?! Didn't they had enough?! Red growled, but was too exhausted to move. The meroctopus tried to bit them too, but it seemed that the pure terror was making them faster. They grabbed the net and dragged it toward a big hatch. It only took five seconds. Five seconds where Sans's expression moved from confused to horrified. They were about to throw them back in the ocean! But Red was still stuck! He couldn't swin in that state! And a shark who couldn't swim was a dead shark!

Sans tried to yell at them to not do that! That Red would just die! It didn't even made sense! They spent so much energy to kill them, and for what? For nothing?! To just throw them back?! The net even had one of those balls used to keep the tool on the ocean floor still attached to it. It would drag the mershark deeper and deeper.

But it was too late. The humans throwed them through the hatch. A shark let to die, sinking in the dark waters, a tiny desesperate octopus clinging to him.

Red tried to swim, but he was already exhausted because of the fight. Slowly, he felt his strenght leave his bones. The net was so heavy. Sans tried to keep him in the shallow waters, but he was so damn tiny and Red was so big. Frustrated salty tears started to escape from Sans's sockets, but he only could sink with his mate into the depth. Red gathered all the last bit of magic he had left to free himself, biting the iron rope again and again. A wasted effort. It was too sturdy. He continued to sink. He was now so vulnerable. An easy target.

Sans watched horrfied the waters becoming darker. No! It was a nightmare! Red was build for shallow waters! There was no way his magic could properly absorb the oxygen here. Taking a big inspiration, the meroctopus called his magic. Teleportation after teleportation, everytime on a shorter distance, he moved them closer to the reef, closer to home. Sans was exhausting himself, his cut tentacle still bleeding, but he couldn't give up!

Sadly...it wasn't enough...

Inside him, Sans knew it.

It made him want to yell his frustration. To break every rocks on his way to crush every seaweed and let the last bit of his magic explose around him in a loud shriek.

But he needed to stay focused on making his mate breath.

The net was at the beginning of a gorge, stuck between rocks and Red still inside it. Sans was still crying and trying to bit the net with his tiny fangs to desperately cut it. It broke Red soul. He knew it was too late. He felt heavy. His magic could hardly absorb the oxygen, and even while Sans was still calling for help, breaking his soft voice, nobody came. Soon, he would dust. Sans tried to teleport them again, but he was too weak to use that amount of magic now.

His missing limb also made the octopus, weaker every passing seconds. Red forced Sans to use a seaweed to patch his tentacle before he faint because of the bleeding.

Their brothers would obviously search for them. But it would be too late. They were too far and too deep. Nobody except Red could hear Sans here.

It's been hours. Hours of Sans exhausting himself to keep his mate alive, making him breath, trying to go hunt smal fishes to feed him, because of course that if he was too weak to teleport, he was also too weak to use healing magic!

But now, he couldn't leave. Red's soul was too weak. So Sans stayed, pulling their souls out of their ribcages so he could directly give his shark mate pure soulmagic. Red yelled at him to stop. He didn't want to let Sans die for him when he could still escape and live. But Sans was a stubborn mer who would never let the love of his life die.

“Don't worry Red!” Sans said, still trying to sound optimistic, but Red could see how close he was to break, “Paps and Edge will come. It's been a while since the last message we send them! They will look for us! They will find us and take you to the hospital! Everything will be ok. It will be like a bad memory.”

“Sans...please...” Cried Red silently.

“Don't say that! You'll live! You'll live and we'll spend the rest of our lives together! We'll sunbath in front of our house, thinking about the stars and our futur soulings! Aren't you excited Red? Aren't you excited to be parent?”

“Sans...”

“We'll lay down on the sand, watching the stars while I'll be rubbing your belly! You're gonna be perfect! Our kids will be safe with a big shark and a deadly octopus for dads! We'll be happy together forever!”

“I...”

“So...please...please Red, don't give up...” Sans was crying his soul out, and Red couldn't even brush off the tears with his hands without cutting them more with the net. “You won't die...I don't want to be alone...I don't want you to leave me... I love you so much Red...please don't leave me...”

Oh no...Red didn't want to die. He didn't want to leave Sans. He wanted this happiness, this bright futur with his mate. He wanted to wake up next to him, kiss on their sponge bed and being lazy all day. He wanted to make love with Sans, and have kids with him.

“I'm sorry Red...” Wailed Sans, hiccuping loudly while big blue tears soiled his beautiful face. “Everything is my fault... I'm so sorry... If only I didn't... it's...”

Sans broke, his cries echoing in the deep gorge. Red just stayed put, hopeless. He couldn't hug his mate, couldn't make him feel better, couldn't even make a nice purr to calm him down. But he knew something, and while he could feel his own red tears escaping his sockets, he wasn't going to let Sans blame himself.

“No sweetheart.” He said bonking kindly his head against hi mate's. “It's not your fault. Nothing that happened is your fault.”

“Yes it is! I was the one who suggested to let our phones at home! I was the one who said it would be ok! I was the one who wanted to go outside today! I was... I...”

“Sweetheart... It's not your fault. It's those fuckers's. You just wanted us to have a nice time together alone. It's my fault. I thought we didn't need our phones. I thought I was strong enough to protect you...

“You ARE strong Red! You're the strongest monster I know! You protected me! You-”

Yes and he was still dying. Nothing Sans could say would change the fact that his mate was still slowly dying in this net. At the end, it doesn't mattered that Red said it wasn't Sans's fault. The meroctopus's soul was still crushed by the guilt. He sould have been able to protect his mate. He should have been able to teleport them, to call for help.

Pitiful, he was just pitiful. Too weak to save his mate, and still, Red wasn't mad. The mershark was whispering kind words, repeating that it wasn't Sans's fault, that he should have been more alert.

Why... why was life so unfair...

Sans thought over and over about a way to free his mate. Despair and hopelessness clearly clouding his judgement. His soul still pushing soulmagic inside Red's, he tried to look around him for the hundredth time for something or someone to help him.

He needed to act fast, because Red started to lose consciousness.

“I love you so much...” Whispered softly the mershark, kissing Sans's forhead without even being able to hold him. His bones, scarred by the net, started to feel dusty. He was so weak...so tired. He just wanted to lay down and keep Sans close to his soul while he slowly dozed off.

Sans started to panick. Red was closer to death every passing seconds. This time, he needed to try to swim away, closer to home and call for help. But if he left, he was terrified of finding Red's dust when he would come back... And Red was so vulnerable in this state.

Red coughed and his magic faltered. Sans needed to do it.

So he pushed all the magic he could into Red's soul. He has to keep him alive as long as he could!

“Go...Sans...” Whispered Red.

So Sans left. As exhausted as he was, he swam as fast as he could, letting his senses guide him. He needed to find help.

He swam and swam and swam.

He didn't know how long he swam. Gulping as many water his tiny body could contain and then reject it to propulse himself as fast as possible. His tentacles minus one waving strongly to go faster.

The water was now bright and shallow, but the meroctopus'eyes were too blurred because of the tears. Where was home? Where was everyone?

He called and called! He called his brother, Edge, anybody to save his beloved mate.

The surroundings didn't seems familiar. Every rocks and corals looked the same. So Sans tried to focus on his smell, doing his best to pick the scent of a mermaid.

If only he could pick a fresh scent. It didn't matter who! He just wanted a fresh one, meaning someone was nearby! Someone he could call for help.

Finally, between a myriad of scents. One seemed to be fresh enough to be followed!

Sans's soul swelled with hope. But he started to lose his speed.

He was about to faint from exhaustion.

But he couldn't collapse here! He needed to save Red!

Despite all his efforts, he slowly fall on the sand. His chest shaking because of the pounding soul inside it, the meroctopus started to crawl.

So when he heard a soothing whistle and big strong arms catch him, he just went limp, too weak to see who it was. He was only able to hiccup “Red... hurt... gorge... help him... please... Red...”, before blacking out.

Red shut his eyes. He couldn't do anything. He only hoped that the aggressive intent Sans let on the surroundings were strong enough to scare any potential predators.

He was so tired. But he couldn't let his mate's efforts be vain. He needed to keep his strenght. So he turned off his eyelight, focusing on absorbing the oxygen in the water.

Slowly, in and out, he let the magic do what it was supposed to. Let it absorb the oxygen and reject the carbon dioxide. Wait and survive. Sans will be there soon.

But he couldn't stall death forever. Progressively, he felt all his senses leaving him. His hands were dusting, his body chosing to give up the smallest bones instead of the most important ones like his spine or his skull. Soon, even his ecot-flesh would vanish. But it wasn't too late yet. If Sans came back quickly before his soul was too damaged, his limbs would grow back again. It would take time, but his soulmagic would be able to regenerate the bones.

Red felt the water swing. A predator? But he couldn't fight now. He heard a whistling voice and powerfull hands untangle the net from the rocks before holding him against a wide chest. He felt the stranger move him upward, and something reach out to grab his soul. Red didn't have time to move that a huge amount of magic rushed into his soul, the shock making him gasp and greedily absorb it. He couldn't speak or think. The dark swallowed him.

Blue was the kind of mer who wasn't afraid of anyone. Even for a small basking shark, he was still big enough to fight other sharks and orcas. He was magnificent after all. So when he found this exhausted tiny blue rings meroctopus, begging for help, he didn't hesitate. He picked up the tiny mer and brought him against his chest to give him a little of healing magic.

He checked him up, gasped at the sight of his HP, and started to pour more magic in their tiny body. He couldn't make the lost tentacle grow back, but he could stop the bleeding and heal all the small cuts. This poor monster reeked human scent, making the mershark's soul shudder with anger. Humans were really determined to capture merpeople, and now, because of these assholes, this poor octopus was half dead.

Blue held his growls. He didn't want to scare the tiny mer more than he already was. So he focused on healing him, petting gently his ribcage and making soft sounds to appease him. But the little one wasn't calming down. He was wriggling and whinning weakly in his arms, repeating the same name again and again, “Red”.

The mershark didn't hesitate. Another mermaid was in danger. The meroctopus was truly shocked, but not on the verge of dying, he had time to save the other one, probably in a worst shape, before taking them to the nearest hospital.

He swam, still holding the meroctopus against his chest. The latter had let a lot of his intent, so it was easy to follow the track until a deep gorge. He tried to call, whistling in the abyss, but no sound came back. He hoped it wans't to late and dived into the depth. That's where he found the other mershark, already dusting. Only his tail was tangled in the net because he didn't have arms anymore, his dust taken away by the current. Quickly, Blue grabbed the net to tear it appart, but it was too sturdy. So he managed to untangle it while supporting the two bodies in his arms.

Then Blue held the mershark, Red, against his chest, next to his companion. He hoped his soul wasn't too damaged. He knew it was rude to take someone soul whithout asking first, but he had to do everything he could to save him. So he took the shark's soul to put it directly in contact with his own soul, and pourred his magic direclty into it. And then, he swam, as fast as he could toward Sea-Snowdin.

Red's mind was lost in a blurry fog. Everything hurted. His bones, his magic, his soul, everything! He tried to call, but the soup in his skull just made him mumble incoherent words. Was he even making noises? Or was it in his head? Something in his soul stirred. It felt so tight. Like it was inside a box too small for it.

A wave rushed over him, soft and warm, like a silky blanket. His first reaction was to try to push it away, but it was so familiar, as if it always been here with him. Light coos rang around him, a appeasing tune making him go limp, and sleep.

He couldn't feel his body. Only this warm presence in his soul purring over him like a gardian. Someone was here, he could feel it in his soul. That person embracing him when his limbs hurted too much, when his magic was acting up, or when nightmares tackled him, making him see wicked smiles, cruel eyes and hooked hands trying to grab him.

Often he lived again the terror of being alone with giant humans, cutting his bones with a rope until he could feel himself dust, or he lived again the moment when Sans tiny body was crushed under that giant boot, his pretty socket empty from any magic.

Everytime, a light came and chased away the darkness and the presence was here again, pulling him against his ribcage.

He dreamt of big sweet eyes, blue like a cloudless sky.

He dreamt of strong gentle bony hands, keeping him safe from the shadows.

Sometimes, he could hear Sans calling for him or feel his body heat next to him. Of course, he tried to reach for him, but he felt so heavy. He tried to call back, but the only sounds he could do were whimpers. And then again, the warm presence was here, cuddling him, soothing him, whispering soft words, telling him he was safe, that Sans was safe.

Red didn't know how long he stayed in that state. A state between being deeply asleep and a little awake. A state where he didn't have the impression of feeling rested. Time and space were completely broken, a psychic void where he didn't have the impression of being alone.

And then, it was like it was just a dream, floating away while his senses came back to him. There were darkness right? A presence? Who was it again? Why does he felt so heavy and his ribcage so empty?

Red lighted up his eyelights, trying to remember what's happened. After blinking away the blurred light, he was able to recognize his surroundings. He saw that he was lay down on a bed, machines gently pushing water into his gills to help him breathing. The kind of bed Alphys and Alphell use in their healing center. Red, growled. He didn't know why he was at the hospital. He was tired and couldn't move any of his limbs.

Turning his head on the side, his eyes widened. Sans was laying next to him, breathing softly, and dark bags under his eye sockets. Did Red had an accident? That woul explain why he was here and why Sans looked like he didn't slept at all for days. The view broke his soul. Sans wasn't supposed to look like this. He didn't deserved it. But when Red tried to hug his tiny mate against his ribcage to comfort him, he blinked.

His arms.

Something was wrong with his arms.

They werent here anymore. Cut at the middle for his right forearm, and his elbow for his left's. But it didn't looked like nasty cut, more like they melted or... dusted...

Suddenly, everything came back into his skull like a punch in the face. The humans, the fight, the net, the fear of dying, of losing...Sans... Sans! Sans tried to save him! He left to get help! And now...

Sans was here. Tired as fuck, but he was alive and looked like he wasn't hurt. That's all Red needed to know for for the moment. Sans was alive and safe, right here next to him. Red wanted to hug him so badly, but it was impossible without hands. So he turned on his side, curled around his lover and cried. Cried like he never cried before.

He didn't care about his arms. Sans was here. Sans was alive. And now, he was able to see him again, to kiss him again. The fear of being alone faded away, replaced by a mix of different feelings: joy, relief, tiredness, confusion. And a lot of things he could't bring himself to try to understand. He didn't care. He just wanted to vent all those feelings trapped in his head and keep his mate close to him. But Red wasn't the kind of mer to cry loudly, and he didn't want to wake Sans up and being so pitiful in front of him. So he just let tears flow from his sockets. He buried his face in his pillow and broke. Exhaling into the soft fabric, bubbles escaping from the bottom of his jaw in a awfully comical way, his shoulders shaking with each sobs.

Red felt a pulse into his soul. He squeaked, his ghost hands instinctively going to his chest. But it wasn't alone. There were two souls inside his ribcage, a white soul next to his own, pulsing with magic, compassion and hope. But who was the other soul? It didn't looked like an attack. His soul was safe, resting in a warm blue embrace. That presence...so familiar? He was so close. He could feel him.

A light chukkle startled him. Someone was in the room with them and Red didn't even noticed it. Or maybe it always been here? From the moment he collapsed?

Turning around in his bed without disturb Sans, Red saw another mer bigger than him, a basking shark, resting on a hospital bed next to his own. He looked like he didn't slept for days too. He was the other soul inside him, Red knew it.

“Oh? Hi Red!” Smiled the tired mer, noticing the tiger shark's gaze on him. “You're finally awake! It's good to finaly meet you in person!”

Red blinked. It was like he already knew this mershark. His magic was familiar. He has always been with him while he was inconsious. He knew his name. It's...it's...Bl-

“R-Red?” Whispered a weak voice.

Red blinked and turned his head, seeing Sans awake too, sockets empty and hands grasping the sheet.

“Sans?” He asked too, still not sure about what was going on.

He didn't have time to add something because Sans literally threw himself on his face, wraping his tentacles around his neck, ribs and clavicle, kissing every bits of his face he could reach. Red usually loved making out in the morning, but he was too tired and confused right now. Plus, it was hard whithout arms to hold his lover. But he didn't care. He was so happy to be with Sans. So the only thing he could try to do a happy, sloppy make out.

“Stars Red!” Cried Sans when he finally stopped desperately kissing him. “You're here, you're really here! Blue! Blue! Red is awake!”

“Yes.” Said the other mershark, blushing but still trying to give them some privacy. “You really scared us you know? I was so scared to lose your soul...”

Red stared at them confused, but seeing his mate and Blue smile widely, even if it was partly a nervous smile, made Red smile too, and the sight of relief that left his chest chased away all the insecurities crawling up his spine. They were safe. He didn't have hands, but it was the least of his concerns right now. He was just happy to be alive.

Sans explained to him who Blue was, the mer who saved both of them, brought them back at Sea-Snowdin and shared his magic with him since three weeks to help his limbs growing back. The basking shark held them close to his soul the whole way, almost crashing into the hospital entrance at the end. The two injured mers were taken immediately. But while Sans was just exhausted and with a missing limb that would regrow, Red's state was more critical.

Alphys swam quickly when one of the nurses called her. She recognized Sans and Red, gasping when whe saw the tiger shark on the verge of dusting. She called Alphell to come help her stabilize him while Sans was taken in one of the healing chambers. The both mereels placed Red on a large bed. The last hope was to use liquid determination to keep him together, but it was dangerous. Red was already so weak. But Blue told them he had the mershark's soul and was pourring his magic into it. Of course, it was really rude to take someone's soul. Plus, Red didn't know who Blue was. But he seemed to already have accepted the other mershark's soul as a source of energy.

The two healers were shocked to see that Blue managed to keep the other alive that long. His empathy looked very strong and determinded to protect others. But as soon as the souls would be separated, Red would dust. He needed a lot of magic to materialize his body and make his arms regrow. And due to his state, it would take days, maybe weeks before giving him back his soul. Hoepfully, Blue was a very altruistic mer, and didn't hesitate to let Red feed on his soul. Even when Alphys told him it would be exhausting and as long they stayed connected they would feel each other's presence and share their feelings, the basking shark just nodded. He truly wanted to save this mer.

So, another bed was placed next to Red's, so Blue wouldn't be too far away from his own soul. He stayed there, letting Red recover, eating a lot to create more and more magic and not faint. But most of his time consited to wait and sleep. He called his brother to warn him we wouldn't be able to come back home for a while. When Stretch's voice shrieked in the shellphone, Blue knew he was already coming for him.

Sans quickly recovered from his exhaustion two days after, and if he hadn't see Papyrus next to his bed, he surely would have panicked. The octopus sighed, clinging to his borther's hand. He was at Alphys's healing center, and of course she had Papyrus's phone number. Of coursed she called him. Sans cried, still traumatised by the recent events, jumping into Papyrus's arms. He knew he deserved to be lectured for having been so stupid, but the younger meroctopus just qietly stayed by his side, hugging him back with force and relief.

When Alphys came back to check on him, she also cried when she saw he was awake. She tried to tell him he needed to rest more, but Sans only wanted to see Red and the mer who saved them. In Red's room, Edge was already here, looking sadly at his brother's sleeping face, two basking sharks rext to him. There, Sans was able to thank Blue properly.

When night fell, Sans decided to stay with Red and Blue at the hospital, hissing at anyone who dared to ask him to go home to rest. He only left Red's side when Paps convinced him to come home to eat a full meal, but for the next three weeks, he stayed with Red, watching him sleep and talking to him.

Blue made sure that the meroctopus wouldn't exhaust himself again. They talked a lot to pass the time. The mershark was connected to Red's soul, so while Sans wasn't here during the night, he always did his best to chase away the tiger shark's nightmare, by singin lullabies and sending calm vibes throught his soul. Blue could feel Red's love for Sans. He was amazed how strong his feelings toward the meroctopus were. And the most he spent time with Sans, the most he understood why.

Sans thought he would feel jealous to not being the monster giving his magic to his mate. But Blue's intentions were so genuine he couldn't bring himself to be mad. He kinda reminded him of Paps, always doing everything he could to help others. Red's arms grew at a good speed. It would take a month to regenerate all the bones. But even if his mate's state was making progress, Sans still had episodes of anxiety. He still felt guilty about what happened. And everytime Blue tried to cheer him up, he was afraid of being a burden for the mershak.

“It's unfair.” Sans said, one week later.

“What is unfair?” Yawned Blue.

“You shouldn't lose one month of your life here... I should be the one to do this... I should be strong enough to help him...”

Blue stayed silent a few minutes before asking Sans to come closer. He sat the octopus on his chest, telling him it wasn't his fault, that thanks to him, he had been able to find Red and take him to the hospital. He told him how Red was sad when Sans wasn't around, how he could feel how much he loved him. Sans listened silently, and then, broke into tears. Blue held him during hours, letting him vent all his sadness, whispering soft encouragements against his skull and stroking his back.

Between two sobs, Sans noticed that Blue's size was similar to Red's, maybe one head and half taller. He also noticed how the basking shark never showed hesitation when he touched him, as if he didn't even cared that Sans was a blue rings octopus. He chuckled softly. Of course Blue didn't cared. The magnificent Blue would never let another monster sink in the pit of despair. When Sans fell asleep, he stayed focused on Blue's voice and the way he gently rubed his bones.

Now, Red was fully awake and strong enough to let Blue take back his soul. He still didn't have his hands yet, but could use his own magic to make them regrow. He was happy to see his brother again, who looked more tired than usual, but hugged him anyway. Papyrus was here too, holding his brother's hand. And Red could finally meet Blue's big brother, Stretch, a slouching and smiling orange basking shark even bigger than Edge.

Red stayed at the hospital two more weeks, Sans and Blue coming to see him everyday. At the end, his fingers were totally regenerated. A little numb, but regenerated. He obviously will need rehabilitation to use his hands properly, but the worst part was behind him now. For the moment, he was delighted to be able to properly hug his mate and brother again.

When he left the healing center, after being angrily and lovingly lectured by Alphell about how he needed to take care of himself and and take rehabilitation seriously, Edge was here to bring him home, where Sans, Blue, Paps and Stretch were already waiting for him.

Healing is a long process. Red and Sans would still feel traumatised for a long time. But they weren't alone. Blue still wanted to see them, to spend time with them. It's kinda funny. Dying wasn't the best way to met someone, but now that everything was over, they could properly learn more about each other. Blue stayed with them during this awful moment. He comforted Sans and shared his soul with Red. They still had a lot to learn, but the blush coloring their faces when they were drinking tea together looked like the hint of a happy ending.


End file.
